


知乎体

by derrygeyar



Category: BSD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrygeyar/pseuds/derrygeyar





	知乎体

补充警告：以下全部真人真事，不喜勿看，恐同退散。

顺便，没有照片的理由我也已经解释过了，也没强求您信，您要是当个故事看我也不反对。

最后，祝他们幸福。第一次这么高赞，非常感谢大家！

——

不请自来，中秋快乐！答主东大新生，军训刚结束就刷到了这个问题真是缘分。

可能稍微有点跑题，不过军训令我印象最深的果然还是两位教官。以下就分别称为O与D。O是我们的真教官，是连长（一个院系一个连队），D比O高一级，是营长（一个营有好多连）。

两个人长得都超好看！但因为是特殊部队的，所以明令禁止拍照，连录音都是不允许的。

先说教官O。

我真的超爱O先生！！！第一次见面的时候因为看到他面无表情，答主还害怕会不会遇到了那种很严厉的教官，结果意外地是个很可爱的老男人！没有表情可能是因为他有点天然？

（说是老男人，其实O先生才27岁，只不过长得有点成熟。

O先生遇到身体不适的同学，会立刻让他去休息，感觉他好像一直关注着我们。有几个因为想家而哭出来的女孩子，O先生就从口袋里拿出了纸巾递给她们！这是个会随身携带纸巾的男人！然后平时也不太骂我们，超有耐心的纠正我们的错误！

休息的时候会被拉着聊天，问什么都会很认真的思考之后回答我们，除了一些涉及机密的问题。理想居然是写小说。我一直以为他是个理科生来着，因为总是会冒出一些可爱的直男发言。

再说D。

D先生今年22岁，但是长得超嫩，是我见过的神仙颜值！就是那种不去出道就对不起万千少女的那种。因为各种各样的原因，D先生真的很招女孩子喜欢，我们一群小姐妹天天喊着“你一票我一票，（D的姓）明天就出道！”

D先生最开始出现在军训场的时候穿着便服，超有衣品，是那种薄一点的长款风衣，特别显腿显腰。我们第一次都以为他是院学生会的学长，不过这个猜测没有持续多久，因为后来我们听见D非常亲昵的喊着O先生的名字。

说是喊名字，其实是有点像外号一样的东西？反正我们把它看做爱称，因为好像只有D这么叫过O先生。助教虽然也这么叫，不过会带上敬称，而D就是直呼了。

疑似无业游民的D会天天来找O先生玩，有时候带着便当，有时候会一起去学校食堂吃饭，我经常会在咖喱窗口见到他们两个在排队（O先生好像很喜欢吃辣。

有一天要求所有教官都穿制服（平时是迷彩服），就那种特别容易皱的衬衫料子。然后当时D过来，看到O先生衣服上的褶子，就下意识地去抹平，四舍五入就是揩油？然后捏肩啊掰手指玩什么的也挺常见。

对，他们两个讲话的时候总是靠得特别近，就是那种附耳说悄悄话的感觉，可能是因为有一点身高差的问题。不过两个人其实都意外地高。

总之，当时暗搓搓地发展了一批包括我在内的cp粉。

好了，回归正题，该说到D暴露身份的事情了，好像是在军训的第三天，团委老师说明天营长会来视察，让我们好好表现。结果第二天来的居然是D先生！穿着正经军服的D先生！

awsl

那种帅真的是我等凡人无法用言语描写的帅。后来我们问D为什么之前要穿便服过来，他说是因为好玩，而且审批刚刚下来。当时我没明白这句话什么意思，后来听O先生说D其实是个特别高级的军官，但是自愿调过来参加了军训。

这里解释一下，担任军训教官好像是他们部队里评级的一个指标，像D先生这样的其实根本没必要来。

（我有理由怀疑他是为了O先生过来的。

反正D身份暴露之后就一直穿着迷彩服过来了，一个营那么多连，D先生好像永远就只在我们连队晃悠。

后来开始了晚训，说是拉歌，其实就是大家闹一闹，相互熟悉的时间。然后我们就想让D先生来唱歌，D盘着腿坐在地上，非得让我们把O叫来才唱歌，说什么自己唱歌跑调，要和O先生一起唱才行。

（不过事实证明，他们两个半斤对八两。

他们好像对流行歌也不是很熟，我们这群爱起哄的就说出了那首歌的名字——对，就是那首很老很老很俗很俗但是很甜很甜的情歌。本来没想到他们真会唱的，因为我觉得虽然D很爱胡闹，但是O先生是个比较正经的人。

后来发现真是我以为的是我以为的，我不要你以为我要我以为。

那天晚上简直是cp党的狂欢之夜。情歌对唱，世间无我。

还有就是我们发现O先生的武装带上写着他名字的缩写，字体超可爱，根本不像O先生的字。我们问他为什么要在腰带上写名字，O先生解释说是怕拿错。

（对不起可是我的脑子里全是黄色废料。

第八天下午的训练是去体验战术方队的生活，就大家平时在警匪片里看到的动作基本都可以在战术方队的训练里看到。我要先给你们吹一波O先生，他看起来一副人畜无害的样子，实际上超厉害！

（没想到你个浓眉大眼的居然是全场最强。

然后是进行了CPR的教学。O先生在这个方面倒是超认真，说学好了这个甚至可以挽救一个人的性命。然后教学演示的时候本来要让助教上的，结果D先生不知道从哪冒出来的，一下子躺死在了草地上，喊着什么啊我死了，（O先生的昵称）快来救我！

然后就是一段脸红心跳上下其手的环节，探测呼吸啊，检验口腔异物啊，人工呼吸心脏按压啊。

好了，目前为止都是cp党的脑补，根本没有石锤，我们也只当他们是那种很好的朋友，就跟我们小姐妹之间亲亲抱抱举高高没什么区别。

直到有一天，我一舍友看见了他们隐藏在直男相处模式背后的真相。

那是个大中午，路上没太有人，她刚从学生会回来，走捷径穿过了操场，然后看到穿着便服的D和O靠的很近在操场边缘溜圈。她当时想去打招呼的，结果就看到D主动亲了一下O先生，O先生也没什么太大反应，像是习以为常一样。然后他打算悄悄溜走的时候，听到了一声咳嗽声。

回头一看，是助教。

——

然后军训最后一天的晚训，我们搞了一个告别晚会，就两个大蛋糕，被买来扔着玩，平时O先生和我们关系最好，结果被追的满操场乱跑，奶油沾了满头满脸hhhh。

D当时也在，不过他真是被点满了闪躲技能，根本没被砸到多少，笑意盈盈地跑去O先生身边，防不胜防的被O先生一个大手抹了过去hhhh

当时我们就在大喊“千防万防家贼难防”

D好像意识到了什么，看了我们几个一眼。呜，超凶。

最后我们把O先生和D围成一个圈聊天。就想到什么聊什么。

不知道是谁开口就来了一句教官有没有恋人。

现在想想应该是个知情人，不然的话一般都会用女朋友这样的词吧。

O先生没有一丝犹豫，点了点头说有，而且交往很久了。D先生就在旁边恶作剧一样帮腔说你们教官可喜欢他恋人了，天天都要聊天的那种。

问漂不漂亮。

O先生说好看。

问有多好看。

O先生说有今晚的月亮那么好看。

当时我抬头看了一眼月亮。

那是中秋的前一天。月色很美。


End file.
